


I Put a Spell On You...

by MomoMoon115



Series: Thirteen Nights of ColdFlash [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cemetery, Cute, Ghosts, Halloween, Karaoke, M/M, Rogue's Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's been haunted by this ghost for the past two weeks. He's trying to get rid of her, but it seems like all she wants to do is get him and Barry together. He constantly fights her until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell On You...

“Compliment him!” a voice hissed into Len’s ear as he pointed the gun at Barry. 

“No!” Len hissed, eyes never leaving Barry. 

“Do it!” the voice hissed back. “He’s been working out more. Comment on his physique. He’ll like that.” 

“I said no.” 

“Just do it. It’s not like you haven’t noticed.” the voice replied and shoved Len forward. 

Len tripped over his feet as he fell in Barry’s direction. Barry caught now him in his arms and he was lucky Len had enough control to not pull the trigger on the cold gun. Len righted himself, but not before he copped a feel at Barry’s now much more defined arms. 

“Lifting now have you?” Len smirked. 

Barry flushed. “Not really, but you can tell?” Barry looked hopeful. 

“Say yes!” 

“No!” 

Barry’s face fell. “You can’t?” 

Len rolled his eyes this was getting really old. “No. You look good.” Len said unconsciously as he tried to argue with the voice. 

“Snart? Are you okay?” Barry asked. 

“Fine.” Len said as he stalked away and left Barry in his dust. 

Len felt like he was going crazy. There’d been this voice in his head for the past 2 weeks pushing him to hit on Barry, to find Barry, to look at Barry. It was scary good that the female voice always knew what he was thinking about. At first he thought it was a trick. He’d even asked Barry if there was a new meta in town that could read minds, but Barry wasn’t aware of any. Not to mention, every time the voice spoke to him, Len grew colder. Not that he wasn’t already privy to the cold, but this was like searing ice in his veins. He’d grown used to it now that the voice was having full on conversations with him lately, but that just wasn’t normal. 

He’d made his way back to the Rogues hideout to find that everyone on the heist had come back safely. He made his way to his room and managed to lock the door before the ice feeling sank back into him. 

“What now.” Len growled. 

He turned around and almost jumped. A woman was standing right behind him. He reacted instantly, but his eyes widened when his punch went right through the woman.

“What are you? Meta?” Len demanded.

“No.” the woman chuckled. Len recognized that voice. 

“The voice.”

“Yes, and can I say, it took you a while to be able to see me.” the woman smiled lightly. 

“Is that supposed to be some milestone?” Len scoffed, arms crossed. 

“In a way.” the woman trailed. 

“Does that milestone include you causing me to make a fool of myself in front of the Flash?”

“I thought the great Leonard Snart didn’t do anything at the hands of others.” 

“I don’t.”

“Then that’s on you.” the woman grinned and the facial expression looked so familiar to Len, but he just couldn’t pinpoint it. 

Len rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Are you going to tell me what you’re doing here or am I gonna have to ice you?” 

“Ever present with the persona, Cold.” 

“How do you even know so much about me?” Len’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’ve been watching you.” the woman smiled. “I’ve noticed you seem to have feelings for The Flash or shall I say Barry Allen?”

Len immediately got defensive. “So the Kid let his identity slip to someone else, rookie mistake.” 

“No. He didn’t. I’ve got my sources. I’ll be seeing you soon. I suggest making your way to the Rogue’s Bar tomorrow. That should be a treat.” the woman finished and faded from sight. 

“Hey!” Len yelled, but the woman disappeared with an echoed chuckle.

Len spent that night in bed thinking of the woman. She seemed to know a lot about him as well as Barry. That’s a liability and he couldn’t trust someone who knew that much about him. Not to mention she hinted at his feelings. Feelings he’d been trying to keep buried down ever since Len thought his dad had killed Barry. Feelings he never wanted to act on, but found himself doing so in the past two weeks. Feelings that made him weak. He knew Barry had somewhat of a crush with that way he practically pleaded for praise from him whenever they worked together however rare that was. The kid deserved more though.

The next night he found himself annoyed to death as Lisa, Mark, Shawna, and Hartley fought over the mic in the bar. It was Halloween! You can’t have Halloween without the Sanderson Sisters! Reasoned Lisa and Shawna. The only reason it even came up was because that annoying ghost woman had started the music in the karaoke system that Len didn’t even know worked. So now his ears were bleeding to the most horrible rendition of ‘I Put a Spell on You’. 

Len, however, was surprised when the Flash walked in with Cisco and Caitlin in tow. One look around the bar and Barry had a raised eyebrow. The bar had gone silent as the song still played in the background. Strangely enough, the woman had started singing the song and Len was the only one that could hear it. It was a shame, the woman had a very beautiful and haunting voice.

“Want a drink, Flash?” Len called with a smirk. He saw Barry confer with Cisco and Caitlin before they all shrugged and made their way inside, but not without a few glares from some of the Rogues.

“What brings you here, Flash?” Len teased as Barry took a seat at the bar right in front of Len. 

Barry shrugged. “Had a strange feeling you’d be here.” 

“Is that so? I bet you missed me.” Len smirked. 

Barry blushed. Len’s smirk widened when he saw the blush through the kid’s mask. “Maybe.” Barry responded.

Oh, was the kid flirting? Len hadn't expected that, so he pushed. See which one would crack first. “You have a good singing voice kid? Cause anything would beat that.” Len motioned to the disaster on stage. They had restarted the song. 

Barry laughed as he sang along with them a bit. Only loud enough for Len and Barry to hear. 

“Kiss him.” the voice whispered and Len turned to find the woman looking over his shoulder. 

Len went tightlipped as a response. 

“Kiss him. He’ll kiss back.” the woman pushed. 

Len glanced to his side to see the woman smiling. 

“Trust me. He will.” 

Len narrowed his eyes, but leaned forward, grabbed Barry’s chin between his fingers and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, cutting Barry of mid lyric. Barry kissed back, softly before Len pulled away. 

“and now you’re mine.” Len finished the lyric. 

Barry flushed lightly. “Wh-what was that for.” 

Len shrugged. “Someone told me you’d like it.” 

Barry looked at him strangely, but rounded up Cisco and Caitlin to leave.

Len turned to the woman beside him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I told you he’d like it.” 

“I’ll give you that one.” Len replied offhandedly. 

The woman looked up at the clock on the other side of the room. 5 mintues left. “Listen to me. I need you to go to the Central Cemetery tomorrow.” 

“Why is that?” Len asked as he towel dried a glass. 

“My time’s up, but you’ll see.” the woman said as she faded. 

Len felt the cold feeling fade from his body. It felt weird to be in the silence of his own head. He didn’t know what the woman wanted him to do in a cemetery, but it’s not like the woman led him wrong these past few weeks. All her advice on how to deal with barry, to compliment him, praise him, flirt with him, had done him some good. 

The next morning Len found himself wandering around an empty and misty cemetery like a fool. He’d been walking around for a good hour and found nothing. He was about to give up and head back to his bike when he heard a voice speaking. He followed it to find Barry Allen sitting in front of a grave. He’d stepped on a twig trying to get a better look and Barry had turned so fast it was like Len was caught in headlights. Barry smiled and waved him over. Len hesitated, but walked over. He sat where Barry patted and waited for him to speak. 

“My mother’s grave,” Barry started. “I come to visit every November 1st to tell her about my Halloween. It was her favorite holiday. Always told me that lines blurred between Earth and the afterlife around this time. It was a cute superstition.” 

“I’m sure she likes it.” Len said. 

“Yeah,” Barry said absentmindedly as he looked down at his hands. 

Len followed the motion and almost audibly gasped. It was a picture. A picture of a young Barry with his father and his mother. What shocked Len the most was that the woman in the photo looked exactly like the one that’d been haunting him the past two weeks. She had the same facially features, that noticeable soft smile, the bright hair, light colored hair. He was looking into a reflection and couldn’t believe that Barry’s mother was the person pushing him to confess his feelings to Barry these past few weeks. He smiled softly when he looked at the picture. At least he knew one parent accepted him. 

“Something familiar?” Barry asked.

Len shook his head. “Why?” 

“You looked like you were remembering something fondly.” Barry smiled softly and Len saw the same smile Barry’s mother had left him with. 

Len leaned in and Barry leaned up to meet him as they pressed their lips together softly. A soft breeze engulfed them as they kissed and Barry laughed a bit as they pulled away. 

“She must be here. This was the guy I was telling you about, mom. The one with the goofy puns that no one likes.” 

Len smiled at Barry, but looked up when something caught his eye. The woman, Nora Allen, was looking at the two from behind a tree with a bright smile. She gave him a thumbs up before fading away.


End file.
